Tainted
by ScarlettScribble
Summary: The five senses, each one provides a different kind of fun! Rated M for smut! House/cuddy! This is a continuation of my oneshot 'Tainted Vision' what can I say! I missed my smut lol Disclaimer: House isn't mine I'm only borrowing him! COMPLETED!
1. Tainted Vision

_This is a oneshot smut written for my fellow houddy fan and friend luv2luv-hugh!! Something to make her smile…cos if you're like me and my fellow smut bunny there is nothing more fun to read than houddy smut lol! If you find smut offensive this isn't for you, if it puts the spring back in your bounce read on…and review lol!! _

-------------------------------

Tainted Vision

Wilson's voice was floating in the back of his mind, the pills and alcohol numbing his senses. He hadn't been listening for a while; his attention firmly focused elsewhere, eyes firmly fixed on her, curled up in the corner of the bar. He'd never seen her like this before. She was his boss, looking more beautiful than ever, the lights shimmering over her skin, highlighting her hair, sparkling in her eyes, the deep blues awash with emotions only he could see.

He'd been watching her since he saw her enter the bar, seemingly lost, lonely; unaware of his presence; her mind clouded over with a haze of thoughts lost in her own world. Her fingers danced over the stem of her glass, the golden liquid swirling round, droplets escaping trickling over the edge coating her fingers, only to have her tongue lap them up. He was mesmerised, the little twirls of her tongue as her fingers plunged between her lips made his mind burn with images, his body tingling with desire.

His body was rebelling against him, pulsing with every stolen gaze eyes darting to her before returning to Wilson. He didn't need to alert the oncologist to her presence, relishing in being able to stare without arousing suspicion.

His eyes trailed over her soft pout, lips so full and smooth, deep red lipstick, lines of sin he wanted to taste.

Her head fell back, shirt falling open, eyes zooming in on the little bit of lace exposed, the black contrasting with the pale creamy skin of her breasts. He watched her throat as she swallowed, the golden liquid flooding her system, eyes tight shut as she lost her self in the images running through her mind.

A young man approached her, similar age, tall and dark. Her eyes still closed unaware that he was approaching until he was right beside her. House's blood boiled with anger as he watched the guy lean over breathing whispered words into her ear. Her eyes snapped open; even from a distance he could see her pupils, dark and lustful. She was angry, her face blazing with fire that only made house tense even more. Every little move of her mouth triggering his senses, watching her dark curls flow around her as she shouted the man down, her rumbling tone barely echoing over the mumbles of the crowds but he heard it, the low little growl jolting through his senses.

She watched the guy leave, gaze focused on him before he vanished through the doors. He had been staring for too long; he looked at Wilson for one moment his eyes flicking to him for a second before returning to her.

She was staring straight at him.

Blue on Blue, her eyes registering no shock of his presence, she'd known he was there the whole time. Watching her in the way he always did but this time it was tainted, it was no longer just a look he wanted something more, he wanted her.

'House??'

His eyes snapped back to Wilson, attention returning to the conversation, one in which he knew nothing about.

'Were you even listening?'

'No.' House's eyes flicked back over the bar. She'd vanished.

'Well at least you're honest,' Wilson mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders.

A quick glance at his watch and he began to rise, grasping his cane as he stumbled from his stool.

'Where you going?' Wilson's drink was still full, the conversation flowing freely from his lips meant he had barely touched it, house on the other hand had downed it the moment he saw her, trying to drown out his need, the erotic seduction of the way she swayed, the curves he wanted to run his fingers over. His sex starved mind demanding more. He couldn't make his thoughts personal, the desire for someone rather than something; she wasn't his boss, just another woman in a bar.

'It's late, I need my beauty sleep.'

'No disagreement here, see you tomorrow.'

With that House left, abandoning Wilson, along with the bill.

---------------------------------------

The cool night air stung against his burning skin, helping to still the throbbing between his thighs.

He scanned the car park, she was here somewhere. There! His eyes fell upon her, fists pummelling against her car in frustration.

He tricked his mind into believing it was his curiosity egging him on and not the fact he wanted to fuck her.

He strolled over to his car, keeping her in his sight line. Her hand tugged through the strands of her hair as she brushed it from her face, the moonlight dancing over her skin. He leant against the door of his car, watching, waiting.

She turned, walking through the car park, the click of her heels echoing out into the night sky, banging in time to the thud of his heart.

She walked by, him standing unnoticed.

He indulged in watching her hips sway before him, her taught behind encased in her skirt, teasing and tempting.

'Cuddy?' he hollered, his voice causing her to freeze instantly. She turned slowly, the silence sinking in, him and her, alone in the car park.

Her eyes snapped to his, the blue orbs seeming to flash in the light flooding around them. A mixture of emotion exposed for all to see, but only he was watching.

'What?' she knew she was being aggressive, the little amount of alcohol she'd had made her hostile, she didn't want to play,

He did,

He wanted to play, play with her, play her, and House always got what he wanted.

'Bad day?' he knew she'd had a bad day, he'd been the cause, another shouting down in the clinic and a few insults later resulted in Cuddy having a major mess on her hands and him heading home.

'What do you think? You should know. It was your fault.' She was glaring, her eyes narrowed, not leaving his face, burning into him as he ignited her anger. He was so frustrating driving her nuts at every opportunity and here he was as usual when she didn't want him.

'Who was the guy at the bar?' he was desperately trying to relieve his curiosity, trying to keep his mind on track but the further she leaned forward the more she was exposed, her breast spilling out of her top and with her eyes on him it was very hard for him to let his eyes flow over her without getting caught.

His body was pulsing around him, his fingers twitching with the need to wrap themselves around her, pull her closer, run through her hair as he covered her lips with his own.

'Just a guy who thought he'd get lucky, I soon put him straight.' She deliberately missed out the fact that the heated anger was triggered from the disturbance of her thoughts along with the shock of what they contained. House had been flowing before her eyes. She knew he'd been watching, seeing him before she entered. She loved the feeling of his eyes burning into her skin more than she'd ever admit, her mind, let loose by alcohol, played images before her eyes, he seemed close enough to touch and yet she knew he was beyond her reach and had to stay that way.

'He lit you fuse though didn't he? You're angry. I like it when you're angry. Your heavy breathing makes you chest bob even more.' His eyes snapped downward, the excuse to stare laid out before him.

'House please I'm not in the mood, just leave it before I do something I'll regret.'

He looked back up, eyes fixing on hers, his leering grin in place, 'that's not a nice way to talk about me; I can assure you if you do me you won't regret it.'

She felt her skin tingle against his words, having to force the sensation to the back of her mind, ignore it as she so often did. Keeping to form. Her hands flew up with exasperation, head falling back, eyes gazing at the stars.

Without another word she turned with the intention of storming away.

'Cuddy?' she ignored him, 'Cuddy?' he lunged forward his fingers fastening around her wrist pulling her back, a little too hard. She stumbled, her body colliding with his forcing him to fall back against the car. Her whole body was pressed against his, her breath hard and sharp from the shock of his tug her head facing down before snapping up only inches from his face.

He tried to keep the conversation normal, trying not to move in fear of grinding up against her. His teeth clenched trying not to drown in her eyes, so desperate to touch, to taste, his desire now screaming in his ears. The heat from her body, the sent from her skin stinging his senses, seducing him, making him hard.

'Why aren't you using your car?'

She wriggled, her groin grinding against his. House's head fell back against his shoulders eyes tight shut, his fingers tightening around her wrist as he stifled a groan threatening to leak from his lips. She sighed, 'God is that all you wanted?'

His head fell to face her once more, eyes darkened with lust darting over her body, breasts heaving beneath him, her tongue trailing over her lower lip leaving it glistening only inches away.

'I was curios.'

She wriggled again; his fingers tightened trying to hold her still. He watched her eyes narrow as she felt the strength of his grip.

'I need to get a taxi, my car decided to fail on me, like everything else. Now let me go.'

She wriggled again, trying to free her self, the movement of her body only driving him higher, he had to resist this, her. She was intoxicating, arousal flooding his veins as her body ground against his, his muscles tensing trying to keep control. 'You have got to stop wriggling.'

'Let me go!' she pulled against him, but he refused to relent his grip, she wasn't getting away.

'I never do what you say, why start now?'

His fingers pulled at her wrists spinning her around, his cane clattering to the floor. He forced her up against the car, her gasp echoing into the night air as the cold metal stung against her skin. He pinned her against it with his body, knee between her thighs as he held her there, her chest heaving against his. The anger raging through her body flickered in her eyes, tainted with lust.

His eyes flowed freely over her body, fingers wrapping round her wrists bringing his free hand up to brush a curl from her face.

She turned away from him, but his fingers fastened around her jaw pulling her back to face him.

He slowly lowered his head, watching her the whole time, feeling her body tense with resistance. The kiss was light, tentative, testing. He pushed harder, his lips working against hers determined to win.

He pulled back, staring into her eyes, challenging. 'You're resisting me Cuddy.'

'That might be because I don't want you.' She spat, the frustration and anger still burning in her eyes.

'You want me.' His voice was as confident as ever, hand sliding up the outside of her thigh pushing her skirt higher, the material bunching around his wrists, her breath panting against his ear.

'No I don't.' it was weak, whispered, his hand snaking higher, her fingers twitching determined to stop him from finding the truth. She pushed against him, trying to force him from her, desperate, her resistance pathetic but true, he couldn't touch her, his heat already driving her too the edge, her anger covering her want as she felt the rough skin of his fingers tips drag over her hip.

She tugged and struggled, trying to fight against the haze of need engulfing her. Her body rubbed against his cock, the movement catching him by surprise, his head falling against her shoulder as he tried to muffle his moan.

She felt his fingers moving closer to her core, her wiggles and squeaks of protests becoming louder with every inch. 'House, I don't want you, just let m:-.' His fingers hit her trigger, the spasm of pleasure shooting through her gasped into the night, the sound bursting from her throat. His head snapped up, watching her, her eyes tight shut, no longer resisting. 'Everybody lies.' Her eyes flew open again, meeting with his, she shivered.

'Say No once more and I'll go, leave, never mention this again.'

He released her wrists, placing both hands either side of her head. Her blue eyes staring into his own. She paused. Unreadable, thoughts hidden from his eyes. She could feel how hard he was against her, pressed up against her thigh. Her eyes fell, hand lifting slightly, lightly dragging her fingers over the bulge in his jeans. He growled, the desire rumbling from the back of his throat. Hyper sensitive to her touch, head falling back in ecstasy. She wrapped her hand behind his neck fingers racking through the hair pulling him back to face her, a seductive smile twisted on her face. House smirked 'told you, you want me.'

She pulled him down, her soft lips closing over his, trailing her tongue over his bottom lip forcing them apart meshing with his own as they fought against each other. The kiss hard and harsh in the cold night air, no pretence, mixed with anger and frustration, desire and want

His fingers, still firmly between her legs, began to rub once more, teasing her through her panties, her wet heat soaking through, his mouth swallowing her moans as she ground against him.

'House.' She gasped into his mouth; he lifted her right thigh up, wrapping her legs around him, heels digging into his back, his right hand pushing her panties aside, resisting the temptation to rip them from her body, his fingers slipping through her folds before sliding inside her. His lips trailing kiss over her throat as she nuzzled into his shoulder trying to stem the little cries of pleasure. 'House…nrgh...we can't do this here.'

He pulled back, her wild curls tumbling, falling around her face, his Fingers abandoning her as he allowed her legs to fall to the ground. She stared, daze and confused, eyes dark and deep. He pulled her away from the car; her legs still loose stumbling slightly. He flung his car door open, releasing her wrist as he settled in the seat.

'House?' she was frowning, confused.

His hand slid under her skirt, finding the strap of her panties, pinging them against her skin. 'These off Now!'

Her head whirled around ensuring the car park was empty before she shimmied them from her body, the piece of material falling round her ankles before she picked them up and tossed them inside the car.

He laid back, hands patting his legs, 'sit.'

She looked at him warily, concerned, 'aren't you going to be in pain?'

'Either come over here or I'll will get out and do you in the open like I was intending to.'

She walked over to him, her hips swaying; his hands forced her skirt up round her hips as she swung her leg over him straddling his lap. 'Good girl.' He slammed the door, something to soften the sound of her screams.

'Hou:-' he pulled her forward, forcing his tongue between her open mouth, leaving no room for thought, he wasn't going to lose her, not when she was so close, no when he was so close his prick straining against his jeans to the point of pain, so desperate to fuck her, he was harder than ever before.

Her fingers slid beneath his t-shirt, running her nails over his rippling muscles before pulling it over his head, kissing her way across his chest. His hands started working at her buttons, her leaning back slightly, abandoning his body. His frustration grew with every tiny pearl and after the fourth slipping between his fingers he bunched his fingers into her top and ripped it from her, 'HOUSE.'

'Shhh! Beautiful,' his hands flew up to cup her lace covered breasts, thumbs tracing over her nipples before sliding round to the back unclipping the clasp and pulling the garment from her body. 'Even better.' His latched his lips over the bud twirling it between his teeth, her nails scraping over his bare back scoring into it as her body curved against him, forcing her chest forward, her head falling back curls cascading over her shoulders.

She pulled his head back, fingers fastening in his hair, lips meeting, placing a long lingering kiss, 'fuck me!' Her fingers slid down to his jeans, the sound of the zipper rumbling through the air. She wrapped her fingers round the shaft, lifting her body, sliding his cock through her arousal teasing the tip before guiding him inside. He was big, filling her, stretching, aching in all the right places.

She stilled adapting to him, his eyes watching her the whole time, she rolled her hips, he groaned, bucking her against her as she rode him. The glass steaming up as they panted, climbing closer to the climax, her hand pressing against the cold window dragging her fingers down, as she moaned into his mouth. 'Harder.' He forced him self right in, his hand slipping between them, teasing her clit as he searched for her sweet spot, every thrust getting closer.

He felt her muscles contract around him, each one tighter than the last before she exploded, crying out, nails cutting into his skin, her head crashing into his shoulder. He pushed into her once more, prolonging her orgasm, releasing his own, his body shuddering as his white fluid spilled into her, his hands tightening on her hips as he rode out to the end of his waves.

-----------------------------

Wilson stumbled from the bar, struggling to pull his jacket on; head hazy with alcohol. He squinted; house's car was still in the car par. He left hours ago. He began making his wobbly way over, eyes taking in new things with every step. The steamed windows, the body, the female body, her back, her naked back, House's hands clutching her shoulders before sliding over her bare skin.

He had a hooker. Only logical explanation his mind could make. The alcohol dulling his reactions as he continued to approach. Finally he froze, mind catching up with his eyes. HOUSE with a hooker? He thought it was all talk. Just House and his constant jokes and leering. He frowned; maybe he should take what he says more seriously from now.

He turned, flinging one last lingering look at the luscious beauty bobbing up and down in House's lap. He'd challenge him tomorrow morning; it should make an interesting conversation. Turning his collar up against the wind, he walked away; leaving his friend to cry out in ecstasy as, unknown to Wilson, his boss shuddered around him.

----------------------------

Heavy breathing, slowing as she came down from her high, 'I'm still angry at you.' He laughed, the sound rumbling through her body. She swung her leg from him, trying not to cause anymore pain than she was sure he was in and settled her self down in the passenger seat behind him.

'You better not make a mess of the seats.' She rolled her eyes, her hand slipping in his pocket to retrieve his vicodin. 'Here take these.'

His fingers fastened round the small bottle. 'Thanks.' She looked away, leaning into the back to find her bra, fingers searching in vain for her panties and coming up short. 'I can't find them.'

'What?'

'My underwear.' She blushed slightly feeling his eye roam over her body. She quickly put her bra back on, trying to shield herself from his penetrating gaze.

'Leave them as a souvenir' His keys jangled in his fingertips as he withdrew them from his pocket. 'Need a ride?'

She smiled, 'I thought you'd already given me one.'

He smiled, turning the key in the ignition, the car rumbling into life, 'lets see what this baby can do.'

Cuddy's hand snapped out sliding up the inside of his thigh, 'I'll show you when we get home.'

His head turned to hers, her salacious grin firmly in place on her face. 'Round two?'

Her eyebrows bobbed. 'Let's get the games started.'

-----------------------------

She'd left early the following morning, flushed and fucked, borrowing one of his t-shirts after a session in the shower. He'd see her later at work, her in boss mode, him as him, an annoying pain in the arse. Last night had been wild, and worth every minute, now every smile they share will be tinted with the knowledge that they truly do know each other inside and out.

Wilson arrived at house's home moments later, the loud knock echoing down the hall. They were riding in together, Wilson coming home with house in the evening for a take away and TV.

House was driving; Wilson's eyes were aimlessly travelling round the car. They fell upon a small piece of pink lace. He stooped lifting into his fingers to exam it before turning to face House. 'Not really your style.'

House's eyes flickered to the garment before returning to the road. Wilson watched an expression flutter over House's face for a second but vanished too fast to be read.

'Whose are they?'

House smiled, 'Cuddy's,' he waggled his eyebrows, 'I had one wild evening with the boss lady last night.'

Images of the previous night invaded Wilson's thoughts. Watching as House fucked a girl before him. The pictures hazy from an alcohol fuddled memory.

His fleeting thought that he should believe House more often washed through his mind. He scoffed. The drink had been talking a little too loud last night. While some things that leave House's lips were true, they were few and far between. Cuddy shagging House, in his car of all places was not one of them. Her hatred for House apparent for all to see.

Wilson shook his head; House would never tell him the truth. He let the thong fall from his fingers, 'never mind.'

---------------------------

House wandered through the doors of PPTH, Wilson walking a few steps in front. He lifted his head, scanning the hall; she was there her head bent over paper work as usual.

He stood in the lift, watching her the whole time. Just as the doors began to close, her head lifted, eyes locking with his. She winked, a smile fluttering over her face. House returned it, his smirk brief, eyes on each other until the doors slammed shut.

Yep a smile only they would understand; the story of a single night sparkling in her eyes and, if he had anything to do with it, the shining promise of many more to come.


	2. Tainted Taste

**_Ok i decided to continue my one shot because i miss my smut lol! Each chapter is gonna be on one of the five senses. A bit of fun, with a basic plot line lol! I hope you enjoy it!! thank you to all the reviewers from the previous chapter. I would write and thank you all like normal but it is now half two in the morning :-s bedtime:)-should have some fun dreams after writing this lol!_**

**Tainted Taste:-**

She was watching, her eyes roaming out among the sea of colour. She hadn't seen him since that fateful night. Avoiding, waiting, wanting. The car, his home, the memories still flooded her mind unable to forget, wishing them away but secretly hoping they remain. The softness of his lips over hers, the sting of his stubble grazing over her skin, scratching as he slid between her thighs, her voice screaming out his name over and over into the night still echoing round her mind. She could still feel his fingers, playing over her, her skin on fire beneath his touch making her burn in a way she didn't think possible.

That was a week ago, once, never again, a mistake, drunken and stupid,_ need_, lust, she didn't want him, _denial_, she no longer needed him, _everybody lies_, it was history, the past, and that was were she wanted it to remain. _You don't always get what you want._

His voice was in her mind, haunting; images, sounds, senses. He was absent and yet still fighting her every thought; a constant battle without presence; challenging her resolve, stubbornness fading every minute that passed.

Her eyes squeezed shut, blocking, calming. No need to worry. Tonight she was safe, he never came to these things and by Monday morning she would be protected by her suit, drowning in paperwork. Her mind overflowing, no room left for thinking or feeling.

_Breath._

Her eyes flickered open, the rumble of the crowd closing in on her once more, startled to realise her mind had blocked it out, so lost in its confines. She shook her head, _relax_. Her fingers fastened round her wine glass, drinking, the cool liquid gliding smoothly down her throat, unaware of being watched.

The last lingering droplets slid over her tongue; the relief settling in her stomach as she felt the haze wash over her. Time to do her job. She turned from the bar only to have her body reel backwards as she collided into something. Her hands came up to steady herself, grasping at the shirt on the offending object. She felt warm hands slide over her hips, holding her upright.

Flinging her hair over her shoulder she lifted her head, needing to say sorry. The words died on her lips. Body burning as their eyes locked, icy blue…ones which she new too well.

……………………….

He'd been watching her, the way the turquoise silk clung to her hips, defining every curve. The ones in which his hands had been sliding over only a week before. It dipped low, like everything, attempting to draw his attention to her assets; but, for once, his eyes didn't leave her face, so lost in thought. He wanted to know what she was thinking, dazed, beautiful, the dress flouncing around her as she turned for a drink. He watched her fingers dance over the stem of her glass, remembering the similar tune she had played over him, her hands smooth and cool, stroking, teasing, before she tasted him. He missed her, the warm, wet heat; the feel of her breath tickling his shoulder, her little gasps as his hands smoothed over her skin. She was an addiction, one which he refused to give up.

He watched as she drained her glass, gulping the light golden liquid. Approaching his prey, not wishing to alert her, not wanting her to run, knowing she'd been avoiding him only fuelled his desire further…this was one chase in which he could, would win; guard down, vulnerable, drunk, lust and want written behind her eyes.

As she crashed into him, his hands automatically caught her, holding her close. Her face fell when she saw it was him, panic, fear, _desire. _Her personal space invaded, chest hard against hers, _trapped_, she had no where left to run and that's how he liked it.

……………………

She jumped, struck by a lightning bolt, the electricity shooting through her.

'What are you doing here?' her face blank apart from the questioning frown. Trying to ignore the flutters of desire dancing over her skin.

'It's a hospital benefit I thought I should come show my support.'

Here eyebrows rose, unbelieving.

'Oh and the offering of free alcohol, but really I'm all about the support.' His eyes flickered down to her breasts which were firmly pushed up by her bra, the creamy expanse tantalisingly exposed; he smirked.

Her lips pursed as she nodded, ignoring his obvious leering and the sensations it shot down her spin. Her eyes cast round the room,_ distraction, _avoiding his gaze.

'Anyone would think you didn't want me here.'

Her eyes snapped to his before darting away once more, he was reading her.

'Well this is a benefit and your wit doesn't exactly bring the money in. Just behave yourself until its over.'

'What about after?' His face was set and serious, the gruff tone tingling over her skin.

'What you do then is none of my business, as long as I'm not there to witness it.' She turned on her heel, leaving,_ escaping. _Ignoring her feelings was so much easier when the object of her desire wasn't inches away undressing her with his eyes. Her memories had got her hot and bothered, heat burning between her thighs, she needed to cool off and a boring conversation would do wonders to douse her flames….she hoped.

……………………………

She was numb, wandering through the hallways of PPTH, the moonlight shimmering over the floor. It was dark and quiet, the party long since over, her muscles screaming for release, face aching from her false smile, pinned in place as many men sucked the life from her.

House had gone home she guessed. She hadn't seen him since, desperate to get away. She'd avoided him for the whole night, and he had kept his distance, strangely. She had felt his eyes burning into her back; shivers, she couldn't deal with his looks, let alone his touch, sending her bubbling over the edge. The night was now over; halls deserted, alone, how she'd wanted it to be._ Why did she feel so empty?_

Her eyes noticed the last light on, lingering in the distance. She strolled towards it, cautious, _curious. _Who was in the canteen at this late hour…and why? Her fingers rested against the doors, the pressure forcing them open easily, slipping her thin frame through the gap not wishing to make too much of an entrance, not knowing what to expect.

Her eyes screamed; adjusting to the light, squeezing them tight shut until the pain ebbed away.

They opened, quickly focusing on the lone figure in the room. Her feelings collided, simultaneous sinking as her body jumped against it. Excitement and fear. _Fight or flight. _

She stared into the same blue eyes that had been haunting her memories, her dreams, her fantasies. All he needed to do was look and she started to tingle. She'd been avoiding him and when she thought she was safe, wasn't looking, wasn't watching, she walked into the one place where he was….alone.

Staring, each looking at the other; her concentration broke as she saw the smirk flitter over his face.

'What are you doing here?' her voice ringing out into the silence.

'If you could take your eyes of me for one second the answer to your question would be obvious.'

She frowned, her eyes darting round the room, taking in the scene. He was eating, the cake currently held between his finger tips, chocolate brown and sticky. On the table was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, probably 'borrowed' from the bar.

Her eyebrows lifted, mocking, _questioning_, quivering under his gaze as his eyes bore into her.

'I'm hungry.'

She shook her head turning to go. 'Well I leave you to your food.'

She heard his cane and sensed his fingers before she felt them fasten around her wrist body jolting as he pulled her back.

'This is a different kind of appetite, food won't sate it.'

She was inches from him, her wrist twisting in his grasp as she made and effort to get away. She tugged again.

'You will!' His eyebrows jiggled, a smile firmly implemented, his expression playful, lustful. He wanted her. _She needed him._

She could feel the heat emanating from his fingertips washing over her, intoxicating.

She tugged once more, desperate to get away. Panic, her body starting tumbling backwards, heel hooked in the hem of her dress.

Her back collided with the cold tiles, a gasp of breath before the air was crushed out of them by a hard, heavy body.

'HOUSE!'

'Why Cuddy, looks like you're falling for me.'

She sighed, hands resting against his chest, pressure, pushing him away.

He pushed her down, his hand resting on her chest, the cake crushed between his finger tips, the crumbled mess from the fall, impact, now being smeared over her skin.

'Oh my god, look at the mess you've made of me?'

'I love it when you get dirty.'

'Get off now!'

'No!' he was getting heavier, refusing to shift just watching, waiting, _challenging._

'House get off!' she slapped his shoulder and faster than she thought possible his fingers wrapped round her wrist, forcing them above her head, his face coming down, stopping inches from hers.

'House' her voice was weak and whispering, a desperate plea.

She could feel his breath, warm and slow, her eyes darting down to his lips, as her tongue slid over her own, glistening and smooth.

_Deep breath_, 'House, let me go.'

She wriggled, her eyes shut, refusing to lose herself in his stare, blocking it out. The pressure against her chest lessened, the cool air closing in, eyes snapping open, head lifting, eyes watching him the whole time.

'House what are you doing?'

He paused, a smile flickering over his face. She watched his head lower to her chest, heaving beneath him, her breath quickening with every inch. Her head fell back gasping, his tongue rasping over her skin. It slid up between her breasts licking the icing away. Heat pooled between her legs, muscles clamping down, a moan leaking from her lips.

'Stop!' a plea. _weak and empty._

He was watching the whole time, his eyes never leaving hers as his teeth pulled her dress to the side. His tongue slipped out once more, circling her nipple, she groaned, back arching, forcing her chest into his face, thoughts slowly ebbing away losing herself in her senses. One hand now holding her wrist the other slowly slid over her body. His lips came up to caress her throat, head tilted, mouth open eyes shut. Her nerve endings on fire as his fingers dancing over her skin. His hand worked its way down, forcing the silken material up to her waist. Soft skin beneath his fingers, slipping between her legs, hot wet heat soaking through, teasing her, stroking her through the material, her legs falling wider, welcoming.

He pulled away, causing whimpers to echo out, _hers._ Her hands remained above her head not noticing he'd abandoned them. He pushed her dress from her shoulders, forcing it down to her middle, exposing her to the cool air, his weight leaving her for a second before feeling him once more, the familiar sensation of his fingers round her wrists. Why was he holding them again, the absence of a fight, no struggle. The answer came in a gush, cold liquid enveloping her body, she cried out, eyes shooting open.

He had the champagne bottle grasped in his hand, the golden liquid flowing over her skin.

He lowered his head, lapping it up, his lips and tongue flowing over her skin. Fingers following before he traced them over her lower lip, her sucking the remaining droplets from them. His eyes focused on her mouth the whole time.

His hand fell from her wrists her hands shooting forward, fisting in the material, pulling him down once more, panting.

'Fuck me!'

'I thought you said stop?' he was teasing her, it was driving her wild.

'You never do as I say.'

'Maybe I'll start.'

'Fuck me now, or you're fired.'

His head rose, looking into her eyes, shrugging. 'You're the boss.'

His lips crashed over hers, tongues battling, her fingers dragging through his hair, desperate to taste him, his hardness pressing into her thigh. Her buttons fell apart beneath her fingers, scoring her nails over his exposed chest before bringing her hands up sliding round his neck, holding on for the ride of her life.

He ripped her panties from her body, the flimsy material falling from his fingers. His mouth left hers, suckling on her neck. Her head fell forward, teeth fastening onto his shoulder as she felt his fingers stroke through her folds before slipping into her sliding in and out stroking her walls as she contracted round his digits.

Stars, bursting, light flooding through, she soared over the edge climaxing, her cries muffled by his skin. She felt limp, weak, all energy drained. He shifted, fingers slipping from her, he knee nudging her legs wider, body resting between them, the sound of his zipper rattling through her haze.

She lifted her head, watching him, she felt him probe against her, his shaft sliding in smoothly, gasps escaping form her lips, so sensitive, feeling every stroke. His hand fastened round her hip, wrapping her legs around him, angled, hitting that pleasure point inside. Energy flooded her body once more, her hands over his hips, pulling him deeper, harder. She wanted him in all the way, filling her.

The high hit her harder than before, head falling back screams waking the whole hospital. She felt his fingers in her hair. Pulling her forward, kissing, silencing, hips still rocking as he rode over the edge. He pulled back, her eyes staring, fascinated, his eyes closed in ecstasy, drowning in the look of pure pleasure written over his face for a few seconds before she pulled his head forward, muffling his grunting and groaning into her hair as he shot the last of his fluid inside her.

…………………..

Breathing, her breast heaving against his chest, eyes coming back into focus as she descended from her high.

He planted a long lingering kiss against her lips, rolling off onto the floor, her heated skin cooled, the sweat drying in an instant. She slid her dress back on, brushing the strands of hair from her face.

Once covered they laid there looking at the ceiling, eyes focused on a single spot, listening to each others breaths, the only remaining sound in the sex filled silence.

'My beds comfier than the floor.'

'I know.' A whisper. Weak. _Sated_

Calm, Unmoving. _Thinking._

Heads turned, blue on blue.

'You know what?'

'What?'

'I'm still hungry.'

_Let me know what you think, should I continue??_


	3. Tainted Sound

_**Author:-**_

_**Hey :)**_

_**Right…here is a very very very very long update lol! I have just got back from Mexico and am currently now in America visiting a friend….a fellow Huddy fan :). However she is at work during the day so….other than sleeping…I have been writing to pass the time!!! I've been planning this chapter for ages…so there ended up being a lot of it…I hope you all like it!!!**_

_**I wrote most of it late at night…so I apologise for any mistakes because I was probably sleepy…I have read through it…but there are always little buggers that escape me.**_

_**P.s go read Shegosnape's stuff :)…it was her who inspired me to write in the first place!!! Patience is a virtue in her writing just like mine…the stories are fantastic…and the huddy sex is even better….you just have to wait for it (normally in mine you do too….this one is a moment of madness lol)…she already has me on the edge of my seat in her fic 'a series of supernatural events'…..I'M WAITING drums fingers while glaring (see I'm not too patient lol).**_

_**Anyway….here you have it…the third chapter of tainted…my little smut fest!! It's the longest chapter I have ever written and I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think….I'm having a bit of a low day today and any nice words would make me smile!!!!**_

_**Thanks bubs!!!**_

_**Reviewers:-**_

_**Shikabane-Mai**__: Yes I intend to continue writing this till the end :) it gives me a break from my serious fiction and a chance to write my smut. I do try and add as much emotion into it as possible…cos I want it to mean something between them and in all my stories it's all about the emotions the characters feel rather than the storyline itself. Thank you for the compliment on my writing…it's always lovely to be told you write well because its nerve racking putting your stuff up here!!!_

_**MHFever**__: LOL….just wanted to make sure!!! But as people wanted me to continue…I decided I would lol!_

_**Vodka Martini**__: lol…ok I will continue :) I love writing my smut…it's a welcome break from boring every day life!!! Lol_

_**Scuddyrific**__: I LOVE smut too lol!!!! (Can you tell???)_

_**HouseAddiction**__: don't worry for taking so long…you're forgiven…after all I've been very slow on the updates lately! But here it is…and it's a very long one :)_

_**Jendosan**__: Yep five senses….but I'm sure I can come up with some other abstract ones too lol!!! I'm so pleased this was one of you favourite one shots…it was inspired originally by a friend of mines idea…she wanted a huddy story as a present lol! So here we have a purely huddy smut fic!_

_**Gabiroba**__: thank you!!! Ahhh yes cat and mouse lol…. the mouse always gets caught in my stories lol! _

_**PaulaAbdulChica2007**__: I'm hoping to make it fun!! After all one of the things I love about huddy is their humour…oh and the massive amount of sexual tension too lol :)_

_**Prinnie**__: DAM STRAIGHT HUH??? Lol!!! Have you missed my writing again??? Huh huh huh??? Lol…just think soon I will be home and we can talk for ages again when I'm not sleepy lol!! I'm going to be back to revising soon…so that'll be happening again sigh…so not fair!! But I'll have you there to hug me through it right lol!!!!_

----------------------------------------

**Tainted Sound**

Neither had been willing, House had been forced to come and she was voted as the worker in which to accompany him. She was his boss after all, and it was her fault that he was still employed at the hospital. The members of the board probably thought that this was a well deserved punishment….they didn't know the half of it.

She'd managed to let work interfere with her love life every step of the way, now her work was her love life. The man who occupied most of her day in physical form now occupied her nights as well. Her thoughts as she tossed and turned in an attempt to let sleep take her. He was the face that burst before her eyes as she slipped her fingers between her legs, the name in which burst from her lips as the shudders tore through her soul.

She'd slept with him…twice. The fact she was no longer allowed to call it a one night stand unnerved her. Their last encounter had been a heated one, the cold tiles pressed against her back as the heat of his tongue trailed over her skin. Her shouts, his groans, memories of the muffled attempts to silence them, sinking teeth into each others skin, leaving marks which would remain weeks later, a symbol of lust staining her shoulder, a reminder she saw in the mirror every morning.

She'd been resisting him for the last week, not allowing him near; still attempting to keep the pretence in her mind that their relationship hadn't changed, that she didn't want him. The guilt flooded her every time her muscles contracted to the memory of him inside her…at night she knew she didn't believe the lie. She'd lie there feeling empty and cold, wanting his warm skin beside her, to listen to his shallow breathing out into the darkness, the grasp of his arm as he'd gathered her to his chest. She knew he cuddled, a secret she'd sworn to keep, the many threats of untrue…and not so untrue, rumours leaking around the hospital if it ever came out. Despite the threat, she still took comfort from the fact that it was certain no one else had this knowledge of him. Within work she was the only one he'd been with.

This sense of happiness was accompanied by shame, another emotion to be pushed to the back of her mind, blocked out. She didn't care who he'd been with and who he'd sleep with in the future; it was nothing to do with her. In a moment of madness she'd had a one night….two night stand with a colleague, but she swore to herself it would never happen again.

Everybody lies….mostly to themselves.

She was failing, and with every unintentional brush of his hand against hers, shared glances, whispered words, she could no longer convince herself that she was as immune to him as she once believed.

And now here they were, a torturous week full of conferences and lonely hotel rooms. They'd been sent on this trip alone, she was the only one willing, and forced, to go along with him; unable to complain in case it be seen as a sign of weakness on House's part; a chance to remove him once and for all from the hospital. So she had to go, set an example, and how she hated it. Originally House had seen the trip as a challenge, her resistance only egging him on further, but as the days passed his attention and efforts waned. Now she was left watching as girl upon girl approached him at the evening parties, flinging their long hair and fluttering their eyelashes at him. What she hated even more, was watching him reciprocate their advances, hearing his laugh eco over the crowd, watching him lean in, unable to tear her eyes away from the unwelcome scene before her.

………………………..

It was a deliberate; he could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move. The girl before him, blond and stupid was still giggling…a laugh that set his nerve endings on edge…but he was willing to take it for the team…to get Cuddy to admit she wanted him…and this was one hell of a hit!!

He leaned in further, forcing himself to smile, listen as the girl filled him in on tale after tale of her boring and un-fulfilled life. Boohoo.

…………………………..

She felt the green dragon of jealousy rearing up inside her, knowing that her usual attempts at forcing all emotions to do with him into her darkest depths would fail to cool the fire burning with in her. So she'd turned to liquid instead, attempting to douse the flames by drowning glass upon glass of alcohol, allowing the haze to slowly flow over her. Allowing herself a moment of lapse in restraint and letting herself drink enough to allow her vision to blur, no longer able to see…to watch. Knowing with each smile her determination to stay away suffered another fatal blow. The only thing that lingered was his laugh, still rumbling through her slowly driving her crazy.

It was late when she left; the hallway was long the lights aching before her eyes as she wandered along the corridor. She'd sobered up slightly. He'd left the party early, she'd chosen to remain, using the opportunity to restore calm to her inner soul, stop her heart beating at the thought of her and him alone, trying to stem the temptation of following him into his hotel room. She had succeeded in stemming her need for him for this long she just needed to remain strong over this weekend. The temptation of the animosity and secrecy, the untroubled thoughts of detection or disturbance egging her heart on, but so far she'd managed to remain in control…avoidance was a powerful deterrent. See no evil….do no evil…and he was evil in some unfair, sexy incredibly tempting kind of way, nothing that felt that good could ever be healthy for her.

She shivered…her thoughts betraying her for a moment, reminding her he did feel good, over her, under her, inside her, his whispered words and groans against her skin.

Her head shook vigorously, a useless attempt to silence the thoughts of desire screaming in her mind.

She'd neared the end, her door only a few meters away…..his was a few meters closer. All she had to do was make it passed; he was probably already asleep anyway. She could do this, every inch closer her pace quickened, trying to resist the temptation to run by….that would be pathetic…she would not run from House. She could do this, just keep her eyes focused away and walk by. No knock, no good night, just head to her room and close the door to temptation….nearly there.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Alert, turning to face the door, a number she knew all too well etched across it, her ears listening to the cry of pleasure leaking through, ringing out into the silence. He was in there, awake, and he wasn't alone. Her eyes flittered to either end of the corridor. No one! She began edging closer to the door, ignoring the internal words ordering her to walk away. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

Her face pressed up against the cool surface, straining to listen to the moans and groans coming from within, they weren't hard to hear. An unknown female voice was clearly in the throws of passion, but she couldn't hear House yet. Maybe she was wrong; this wasn't the number of his room, someone else's. She was sure…it had to be. She was about to turn away, the fait tinges of a blush spreading across her cheeks from listening in the first place, trying to quell the embarrassment twisting within her tummy…seconds later it was successfully doused from the sensation of ice crashing into it. She'd heard him, she knew that groan having heard it in her memories all to often, deep and throaty, sheer pleasure echoing out from his mouth, House in the only moment he lost control…and he was sharing it with someone else.

White rage blinded her, as she acted without thinking, purely on instinct as the anger flared within. Her fist hammered on his door, all thoughts of avoidance fleeing her mind. The groans stopped abruptly, the image of House slamming his hand over the mouth of the bimbo who had been writhing beneath him only seconds before ran through her mind only forcing her fury higher.

The door flung open before her, she had to restrain herself not to take a swing. She had no idea where all this anger was coming from, moments before she had no intentions of having anything more to do with him outside work, now the thought of him with anyone else made her feel sick. His face was calm, his blue eyes twinkling as he took in her solid stance, the red flashes in her eyes. He could tell she was angry.

He smiled, 'and to what do I own this pleasure?'

She glared at him…. 'Don't you mean to whom??'

House grinned, remaining silent for a moment, watching, waiting. 'Why are you here, trying to bang my door down?'

'I'm not banging anything. That would be you??'

She watched him frown for a moment, before an unrecognisable emotion flickered across his face, vanishing before she could decipher what it meant.

His spoke calmly for the third time, 'Cuddy what is the reason for you coming to see me?'

Panic, what was her reason for being here, other than to stop House from shagging someone else, and some how she had a feeling that excuse wouldn't go down too well. In an attempt to delay the time in which she'd have to give an answer, her hands crashed into his chest forcing him away from the door, leaving a gap for her to storm through.

She heard the door snap shut behind her, his soft calm footsteps following her into his bedroom, he didn't care; he obviously wasn't worried that she was going to find him with another woman, he didn't give a shit. She felt the sting of tears burn behind her eyes and forced them back, don't get angry get even and that's what she intended to do. She wouldn't give him a reason; just rip his long legged whore limb from limb and then leave without a word. She banged the doors into his room open…..and was met with an empty room; the bed was made, no clothes, no suspicious signs, nothing.

She turned round to say something, but the words were chased from her lips when house's weight crashed into her, knocking her back on the bed, struggling with her as she fought to get away and he aimed to pin her down….he'd got her here now he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

'House let me go!'

'When have I ever done anything you tell me to?' His fingers nearly wrapped around her wrist but his grip slipped in the last moment and she pummelled it against his chest, he was strong, very strong and the struggle, his proximity, his weight slowly forcing her back, body long and hard up against her was turning her on against her will….

This had to stop. Otherwise the tables would turn, and she would no longer be fighting to get away…more like pulling him closer.

Suddenly her struggling halted, shoulders falling back in defeat. House, untrustingly didn't relinquish his tight hold from her; however his head slowly lifted from where it had been buried in her hair moments before.

His brow furrowed, 'why'd you stop?'

'Because it's too much effort for nothing.'

'Nothing? You're trying to get away from the big bad wolf remember…..unless,' he bought his lips down slowly, her eyes focused on his every move, watching, as his mouth lightly caressed the hollow at her throat. His eyes snapped to hers, a devilish grin spreading over his face, 'you want the wolf to have his way with you.'

'I know your not going to do anything, not with your floozy only hiding a few feet away.'

Her eyes whirled round the room trying to detect something, any random piece of evidence that lay scattered on the floor. Suddenly she felt his calloused fingers graze over her chin tugging her back to face him, eyes only an inch away, nose to nose, his warm breath tickling his lips, 'floozy?' he looked curious, a strange smug glee spreading over his face, he wasn't even embarrassed about it, he was pleased.

She had to resist the impulse to head butt him, apart from the fact his fingers were still holding her head firmly in place, closing the distance between them could spell trouble for her, she was edging along a thin line as it was, her body tingling with every slight brush of skin from him was now burning from the sensation overload. Her eyes swam out of focus, staring into his face, swimming within the deep blues, with every second she drowned deeper, desperately needing him, wanting him. She was fighting against the desire to curve herself and force her body even harder against his. His voice brought her back into focus, 'what made you think I had a floozy?'

'What's her name?' she could still feel the anger ebbing through her, it was the only emotion currently keeping her grounded. The chuckle that echoed from his chest reverberated through her.

'I'm flattered that you think I know the names of all my conquests.'

Her eyes flashed, the stab of hurt wedging itself within her, this time she tried to push him away, fighting against the fist that only tightened, pushing her down deeper into the mattress. 'So that's all I was then, a conquest.' She spat.

His face remained passive, 'you never answered my question….what made you think I had a…as you put it'…he smirked, 'floozy, in here.'

Her eyes were still on him, narrowed and glaring, voice as cold as ice, 'the moaning and groaning was a dead give away.'

He said nothing, waiting as the silence sank in, watching her. She felt naked beneath his gaze, trying to squirm and struggle…but it was useless. He had her, and he wasn't going to let go, upon her hands, or her heart.

She felt him shift, his knee was firmly placed between her legs and she had to fight a groan as the pressure set off her senses. Seemingly unaware of what he was doing he spoke, 'so….you thought-.. She tried to shout over him, 'kne-' she didn't get much out. His hand slammed down over her mouth, stemming so much of a squeak from it, bringing his face down as close as he could get without actually touching her.

'SO' he said with a little more force, 'you thought I had someone in here. Did you have your head against the door, listening as you thought I writhed around on the bed with someone else?'

She couldn't turn her head away, couldn't close her ears. 'Do you think she was above or below?' his eyes sparkled, his joyful expression etched before her eyes. 'you obviously thought the moans were because of me, my sexual abilities to turn women on with the slightest brush of my fingers,' his hand slid down over arms for a second before coming back to their original position, forcing her to listen to him.

'I'm assuming, that listening to me,' his eyes flicked up in mock thought, 'pleasuring someone else, made you jealous,' she tried to shake her head, but the pressure from his hand was so hard now that she could barely move an mille meter. She watched his head lower to her ear; her eyes closed tight as she felt the stubble graze against her skin. His breath tickled her as he whispered, 'did the thought of me calling someone else's name get you going, me writing beneath someone else, giving myself to someone else, inside someone else,' his tongue flicked out and lick beneath her lobe, she tried to jerk her head away but her attempts were useless, 'you avoid me at all costs,' his was trailing kisses down her neck, each one at the end of every sentence, 'refuse to sleep with me ever again,' ….'and yet when you think I'm getting it from some one else you stop me'….'what do you think that tells me?'

He paused, knowing she could say nothing, but loving having the power, controlling the conversation, for once she had to listen to him and she couldn't argue.

'I think you still want me, are still wet for me,' his knee slowly began forcing her skirt higher, his body shifting over her as his bare thigh brushed against the inside of her leg. His hand slowly left her mouth sliding it down over her curves, his eyes watching her with every move. He dragged the skirt higher, forcing it up around her waist, 'I think that you think of me as your hand slips between your legs.'

'In your dre-'his hand came up sharply, closing over her mouth once more,

'Shh,' his fingers slipped down again, sliding between her legs, she gasped, back arching against her will.

'oh god,' her head pushed into the bed, mouth wide open in pleasure as his fingers lightly brushed against her, she knew she shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be doing this, the anger at him from being with another moments before, dulling but present. The haze of desire had not yet consumed her completely.

He lifted his head, lips slowly descending towards hers but her head snapped away from him, she wasn't going to be another conquest, not again.

'Cuddy?' his voice was different, the teasing edge had fled, 'look at me,'

She couldn't, wouldn't, his eyes were her one weakness, and she wasn't going to fall for it again, when she meant nothing more to him than the many women before her. She didn't know why it mattered so much, she told herself she didn't care…it was just the principle….right?

'Please,' she frowned, the one most alien word to leave his lips and he'd just whispered it above her. Reluctantly she turned to face him, his hands had long left her, no longer teasing or tempting, allowing her to think with a clear mind, although his proximity was still making it hard to breath.

'Cuddy, I was alone,' his voice was harsh, factual, no humour left within it, just cold hard stating. She blinked, still frowning, 'there was no one in her unless you count me and my hand' he paused…..'the only female presence was you in my mind, my memories, the only ones I have of you lost in passion, my name leaking from you lips, head tilted back as you lost yourself above me….because of me.'

The emotions inside her collided, merging, so many It was hard to know which to deal with first, confusion, joy, embarrassment, desire, all raging a war within her.

'Then who, what…' she sighed, eyes flying away from his face staring at the ceiling, not yet willing to believe him, not willing to give up hope that he was telling the truth, 'the female….noises.' she finished, somewhat lamely, the burn across her cheeks no longer from desire.

She felt him still above her for a moment, thinking. The weight of his body shifted as she felt him lean forward, the large expansive of his chest spreading out before her as he reached over her head for something. He returned quickly, flicking his free hand over his shoulder, a little piece of plastic now fastened between his fingers tips.

Female groans rang out into the silence. Her head jolted up as high as it could, looking at the little screen in front of the bed, porn now playing across it. He was watching her…her eyes flickered to his, god she so desperately wanted him, the warmth between her legs still spreading, but he wasn't yet fully forgiven.

'Can you let your last conquest go now?' she forced her voice to remain steady, trying to stop the desire from leaking through her words. She was still frowning; she had been almost constantly since the beginning of this encounter. However to her surprised he smiled, lowering his head to hers once more.

'Cuddy…do you really think if you were just another conquest I'd be screaming your name when I came?'

She froze, his words playing over her skin,

'Now,' his hand flicked over his shoulder silencing the moans and groans from the Television, tossing the control far away. His hands released her wrists, but she left them where they were, arms spread out above her, watching, waiting. His hands fisted in her shirt, lips coming down, lightly caressing the tops of each breast,

'I believe you stopped my before I could relieve you from my system.'

He ground down against her, pressing his hard shaft against her thigh, watching as her mouth opened releasing a little moan from between her lips.

'Therefore I think that as you're here,' he dragged his stubble over her chest, making her gasp, her hands flying up to grasp onto his shoulders. His head lifted, a smirk spreading over it, 'and obviously willing, it's only fair for you to finish me off.'

She felt the tug before she heard it, a loud ripping ringing out in the room and the rush of cold air against her skin. Her eyes snapped open to find him poised, like an animal over his pray, her shirt torn to shreds from his fingers tips, her breast now heaving only inches before his face.

She watched him lower his lips placing a gentle kiss between them, fingers coming round behind her, forcing her to arch her back as his fingers fiddled with the clasp, burying his head deeper between them. He slowly slid the straps from her shoulders, flinging the piece of material across the room, leaving her lying naked from the waist up.

His mouth latched over her nipple, twirling it beneath his teeth, the sting only pouring fuel upon her desire, making the ache between her legs throb with each caress of his lips. His hand stroked the other, attention between lips and fingers alternating between the two, reducing her to a pile of heat and desire moaning and groaning. Her fingers slid into his hair grazing over his scalp, never wanting to let go, forcing him to continue his administrations over her body, creating the sensations only he could.

His hands slid over her bare skin, lips following the invisible trail. His eyes never left hers, seemingly feasting over his pray, grinning the whole way down as she just laid there paralysed beneath him. His fingers forced her skirt higher, hovering over her before lowing his head to the point where her gaze was blocked by the black band of material bunched over her hips….now she could only feel; lips caressing the thin line of skin just above her panties….his teeth gripping onto the material, the lace dragging against her skin as he tugged them down at a painfully slow pace….it was torture.

She groaned, 'House!'

She felt his finger slide over her core, ever so lightly hitting the pressure point between her legs, she jolted; desperate to get close and yet pull away form the overload, 'shit'.

She heard his snigger 'that's not very lady like…then again,' he forced her legs further apart, 'neither is this,'

Her head fell back against the bed, the effort of lifting it up becoming too much for her to handle, panting, 'house…if you don't hurry up…I'm going to be doing some very un-lady like things….and none of them will be pleasuring you,' she gasped out, head twisting from side to side, resisting the temptation to cry out as he rubbed his fingers over her with just the right amount of pressure.

'Shh,' she could tell he was smiling, 'patience,'

Her head snapped up, 'is not my virtue….so speed up you aggravating bastard….before I combust.'

She felt his lips leave her skin, his eyes appearing above the line of her skirt so she could finally see his smirking face, satisfied at reducing her to this, one eyebrow raised in triumph.

'Maybe I like you burning beneath me,' he was still rubbing, 'maybe….' He tugged the lace aside, sliding his fingers inside her molten core, her head snapped back, body arching into the air, her movements only forcing his fingers deeper, 'I like having you wanting, needing…..begging.'

…………………….

She was whimpering now, arm flung over her eyes, squeezed tight shut as he drove his fingers deeper into her with each thrust.

'I'm going to prove to you, you want me, no matter what you tell yourself. The one woman in my life who THINKS she always has control… for once, I want to hear you beg.'

She shook her head, teeth sunk into her lip refusing to let a sound escape her lips.

He curled his fingers towards her naval finding that sweet rough spot inside her and began stroking it deliberately slow, enough to take her to the edge…too little to send her over it….'beg me!' He pressed a little firmer.

'P…please, just…let me…nrgh.' He increased his speed, delighting in watching her come apart at the seams, the power of watching a woman orgasm. 'yes….oh god, yes'…his name burst from her lips as she shuddered beneath him, muscles clamping down around his fingers, pulsing as the waves as her orgasm rushed over her.

………………..

She stilled, breathing fast and deep, gasping for air, trying to return the debt of oxygen to her lungs. She was barely aware of House sliding the remaining clothes from her body leaving her lying naked on the bed. He slowly crawled over her, looking at her dark hair splayed out over the white sheets, her nipples now brushing against his chest.

Her eyes flickered open, her gaze slowly caressing his face now inches from her own.

She felt his hard length against her, his hand sliding up over her leg, pulling it up against his waist, his hips forcing her legs further apart as he nestled himself between them.

'I believe you own me an orgasm.'

A breathless laugh burst out from her lips but it broke off as soon as it began when he deliberately ground his erection against her core, electrifying her nerve endings, already so sensitive, her eyes squeezed tight shut as the sensations crashed over her. Finally they subsided; and she allowed her eyelids to lift. He was staring straight at her, watching as she slowly slid her arms up over her head, so she was sprawled out beneath him completely at his mercy.

A dirty smile spread across her face, finally enough air to say the words that had been lingering on her lips,

'Take me.'

He thrust into her, their voices merging together as they cried out in unison. He felt harder than ever, stretching her in such a satisfying way.

…………………

Her body was tight, wet and warm around him as he pumped in and out, her liquid desire, disproving the lies she's been telling him all week. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He had already been about to explode, the site of her vulnerable beneath him, calling out his name, begging him; it was more than he could stand. He hadn't relieved himself in weeks, his hand an unhappy substitute for the woman now moaning into his ear, as her muscles clamped down, breathless whispers of encouragement, reduce to single words as she whimpered in pleasure. The pleasure that was all him.

Her arms were now wrapped tightly round him, hands on his ass, forcing his hips forward, each thrust going deeper than the last. His vision was going fuzzy, the beads of sweat dripping over his skin meaning it slid smoothly over hers; a ball of heat, building between his thighs. Finally the glorious relief hit, his head falling forward burying itself against her neck as he called out her name. The only word that remained in his conscious….all the others drowned out as he came. His white fluid spilling within her, so much of it, finally fully satisfied after weeks of waiting….it was worth it.

…………………………….

Wilson was walking along the corridor, he'd arrived that day for the first of the oncology conferences. Luckily they happened to overlap the last ones House had to attend. It was late, and he was lonely. No one had fallen for his charms and here he was with a lovely hotel room having to sleep in it alone. As he stumbled along he considered pausing to see if House was still up, for once choosing to seek out his company…maybe something was seriously wrong he laughed to himself.

The alcohol had made him hazy. He came to a stop outside House's room, pausing for a moment to get his balance before bringing his hand up slowly to knock on the wooden surface…it stopped a centimetre away. He could hear the heavy breathing, a woman's moans and groans.

House had scored?? That wasn't possible, House had no charm, no woman would have fallen for him. He leant in a little closer trying to work out whether he could hear house himself….nothing. He leaned against the wall for a moment thinking it through….who could House be with??

While he waited, the noises suddenly got louder, a male voice now echoing out above the female…a voice that definitely wasn't House's. Wilson frowned, gazing down at the ground, little flickers of light leaking out underneath the door, across the dimly lit floor of the hall. The noises stopped as suddenly as they started, the flickers vanishing with them as Wilson heard the sound of something solid being tossed across the room.

Finally he realised; House was alone, very much so. The noises had been from the TV, something Wilson certainly didn't want to disturb. With that he shook his head, slightly grossed out by thoughts of his friend, before quietly giggling to himself in a drunken manor, now satisfied they were both alone as he wandered away to his room, remaining blissfully unaware of the moans that had started up again, now mixed in with House's….without the flickering of the TV.

………………………

They laid there, limbs tangled, his fingers running through her hair as they came down from their high. She could hear his heart beating beneath her as she let her finger tips tickle over his chest.

'Cuddy?' House's voice leaked into the sleepy mist settling over her.

'Mmm?' her eyes didn't open.

'This isn't going to end when we go back is it?' it sounded like a statement, a matter of fact, House trying to pretend he was never uncertain, but Cuddy picked up on the element of a question….typical House trying to make her talk through her post coital bliss….he always had to be difficult.

'What's not?'….he frowned at her and she sighed…'what's not going to end?' she clarified

He shifted, suddenly uncomfortable, obviously kicking himself for bringing it up. He paused for a moment, 'this…us.'

'What is this??' she was now looking at him, wide eyed…her hair curling around her shoulders, head tilted up at a funny angle so she could look him in the face.

'I don't know….but what ever it is…I like it.' His hands slid over her skin, the teasing coming back into his voice, hiding what was beneath it, something deeper, vulnerable.

'House, I….' she paused, unable to say the words she so wished she could, the three words she'd never said before, the ones she never thought she'd say…and certainly not to the man now lying beneath her. She smiled, the happiness now tainted with a slightly sad edge. 'House…just go to sleep.'

He nodded, and she let her head slide down once more, eyes sliding shut, only to snap open again when his voice rang out once more.

'But you still want me right?'

She laughed, 'yes house, I still want you…if I'm honest I never stopped….now sleep, before I WANT you for something else….so I can DO something else to you….not quite so pleasant as before.'

She felt his gentle laugh shake her slightly, a few minutes of silence passed and she was finally able to let sleep slowly wash over her.

……………..

'Cuddy….I….L' her light little snores alerted him to the fact she was no longer with him, lost in the happy world of her dreams, curled up and contented on his chest. His head fell back against the pillow, defeated; he finally had what he wanted….he just wouldn't admit he was too afraid he'd have to let it go. Forcing his thoughts to the back of his mind, his arm subconsciously tightening around her tiny frame, her finally gave up and slept, a slight smile lingering on his lips.

The sleep was contented, each knew they had both begun to love each other, the weight of which now rested against their shoulders, ignoring the deeper passion lying within them...they never spoke their feelings…and now what was lingering on their lips was the three little words neither would ever say.

But then again…not everything has to be said with words….right??

TBC

_**Please review :) it makes me smile…each review is like a happy huddy moment lol!!!!**_

_**((Hugs))**_


	4. Tainted Touch

_Ok this is the next one in this series….only ONE more to go!!!! I liked writing this one, although it provided a bit of a challenging balancing it between everything going on this week. My mate ended up in casualty which meant a very late night in the hospital for me…luckily enough we didn't have to wait 12 hours to see a doctor only….3. So you know…thumbs up for the NHS and all….oh yeah along with the ambulance that we rang five times and never turned up!! But my friend is all good and well now…all I can say is dislocated joints must hurt like a bitch!!_

_Also had my exam…boooo!!!...god revision already….i haven't even made it to Christmas yet…sigh!! But I have spent today celebrating the fact its over….and that I could have done a lot worse (I'll leave out the fact I could have done a lot better too :s) so here is my celebration piece….Huddy sex lol….you gotta love it!! And I hope you guys do :)_

_Huggles!!!_

_Scarlett!!_

_Reviewers:-_

_house's phoenix__: ooo the hotness melted your brain, licks finger and touches the fic and here's it sizzle :P lol. God if only it was hotness that made my brain a blob…it seems to be that most of the times now….lectures turn it into mush I tell you!!! _

_Shikabane-Mai__: Blushes….you favourite….-massive grin- thank you!!!! The review made my day lol! I try and get house vulnerable in there somewhere because, even though it's a challenge, I find it fun to write, and its nice to show a different side to him….i don't think he's a harsh bastard all the time….at least….i hope he's not lol! Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you like this one!!._

_prinnie__: Yep house was a little desperate as he couldn't have the woman he wanted…so he had to resort to other 'means' lol! 'Gasp' yes he almost said the L-word!! But he didn't…not yet anyway :P._

_PaulaAbdulChica2007__: thanks :D….ooo you want Wilson to find out. You just wait…cos you never know what's going to happen in the last chapter 'wink' 'wink' lol. _

_NaiveEve__: The queen of huddy smut hey??? 'puts on her crown' do you think it suits me lol! Oh she will give in to him…many many times if I have something to do with it….which I its me writing it lol….ahhh the power :D. lol_

_HouseAddiction__: Thank you lol! I loved playing with jealous she isn't as always as calm and controlled as she'd like you to believe lol!_

_Vodka Martini__: Thank you! I'm pleased I'm continuing it too….it gives me an outlet lol! Because I need my huddy smut…and the show is taking its time!!! But we will get there in the end…..'nods'!!_

_sinister scribe__: men are always fools….lol…that's why we love em….so easy to get into bed….speaking of which :P!! lol! Smut bunnies…always bouncing lol! They take up a lot of space in my mind…there's not much room for anything else….lecture notes be dammed…..shame lol! Loves you my little haggis lol!! (I'm gonna get a slap for calling you that aren't I lol)._

_Mispent Youth__: No he wouldn't….i mean what woman could compare with Cuddy….once he's had her he can't go back lol! And yeah what he was saying was true….but she needed someone else to point it out to her…she's stubborn that one lol!_

_notaplayer83: awww only cos your puppy dog look was so cute lol!!_

_Mo: Thanks :)…more you want…more you shall get lol!_

_------------------------------------------------SS--------------------------------------_

Tainted Touch

He was coming home from a hard day, the sun having set hours ago; darkness settling in, the misty atmosphere reflecting his mood. Cuddy had been ignoring him, avoiding any contact. Making it obvious she wanted nothing more to do with him. He'd tried to confront her, but every opportunity he'd had to speak to her had been stolen, and he'd been left, frustrated, and wanting. His desire for her stronger than any drug, his mind struggling with the fact he would never get another fix. He'd sunken into his mood, black and sombre, now planning to head home, crash on his couch and drown his need in a bottle of whiskey.

He arrived at his flat resting his hand against the door, stumbling as it vanished from beneath his finger tips, sensing surprise, shock, even a little bit of fear as it swung open from the lightest touch, a key not required to enter.

It had been locked when he'd left for work.

Someone had been here, could still be here. The room was dark when he entered, silence circling around him as his cane rung out a rhythmic alert to any invaders. He crossed the room, heart hammering with trepidation. Not a single thing had been touched, his head thundering through an over view of the itinerary firmly photographed in his mind as his eyes scanned the room now cast in shadow lit only by the lingering moonlight through the clouds crossing the midnight sky.

He was reluctant to turn the light on, knowing that while anyone in here could hear him, he had the advantage of remaining unseen.

He slid his jacket off, thinking ahead, knowing it was tight over his shoulders, restricting his movement if it needed to be quick.

His breathing whispered in his ears, deep, shallow, rumbling with nerves as he gasped to serve oxygen to the rapidly beating muscle in his chest, now thumping so loud it seemed to echo off the walls.

He hunted round the few rooms he had, the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom seemingly devoid of life.

Now gradually coming to the conclusion his house was empty, cursing himself for thinking he worse, and knowing logically it could have been something as simple as him making a mistake, he darted into the study; eyes racing round quickly assessing the fact the room was deserted and whirling round to leave.

He jumped when he smacked straight into something warm and solid.

Instantly his arms shot out, cane crashing to the floor, the fingers of his left hand grasping tightly around the figures flesh, the other crossing over their chest making them squeal as he forced them up against the wall.

His chest was pressed up against theirs, his body sensing their soft skin, and feminine figure. He was panting, breath coming out in short sharp gasps, eyes facing the floor trying to calm his heart, the situation now under control.

Then her voice rang out 'I didn't know you liked it rough.'

His head snapped up, the gravely tones making his skin tingle, his body alerting itself to her presence recognising that voice from anywhere and knowing what it meant. He focused on her, her face cast into shadow.

'I thought you were a burglar.'

She laughed, 'Well I did intend on taking something.'

He frowned, 'and that would be what?'

The moonlight seemed to dance in her eyes, sparkling with mischief, lust lingering within them as she leant forward, lips caressing the soft skin beneath his ear, his lungs dragging in a sharp breath as she flicked out the tip of her tongue, licking gently before whispering,

'You.'

Her laugh rang out, rumbling through him, 'but it seems,' she flexed her fingers, wriggling her wrists held firmly over her head by his hand, 'it's the other way round and if I'm honest; I kind of like it.' She grinned, 'so what do you want me to do? After all,' she pushed her body against his, 'you're the boss.'

He was speechless, adrenaline pumping through his veins, excitement evident, cock straining against the restraint of his jeans. His hands glided over her skin, dragging down over her arms, caressing the edge of her breasts as they endeavoured towards their target, slipping beneath the fabric of her skirt, which seemed much higher than usual. But through it all his curiosity ebbed at the edge of his mind.

'Why are you here?'

He felt the warm skin of her thighs, the material rumpling round his wrists as he forced it higher. Suddenly he stopped, fingers slipping beneath a band of lace; pinging it against her skin, her gasp against his neck sending a jolt through him, making his body pulse.

He groaned, 'Oh god.'

She nipped his ear, 'I just told you why.'

'No, you just told me what you're here for, not why.'

She remained silent, nails scraping over his chest, coming to fumble in his fly.

'No!' his fingers fastened around her slim wrist, smacking it against the wall once more, pinning her arms over her head, his eyes burning into hers. He shook the mounting desire to the back of his mind, knowing he needed to sate his curiosity. She normally ran from him, ignored this, pretended it didn't happen, hoping it would go away. This time she'd actually come to him with intent, openly wanting him and he wanted to know why?

'House!' she pulled against his grip,

'Tell me!' his voice sounded on edge, tainted with lust and anger, a mix of emotions bubbling up, hating the cause of his confusion, 'because, I don't know about you, but this isn't adding up for me. You avoid me all day, pretending like we haven't spent nights screaming each others name in something other than anger and yet tonight you decide to come and beg me to fuck you.'

Fire flared into her eyes, her struggle suddenly becoming stronger and more desperate.

'Don't flatter yourself, you're an easy lay, I'm not begging!'

His face softened, devoid of emotion, no expression to give himself away.

'Not yet! Like you said, I'm the boss, and I'm far from finished with you.' He lowered his head, placing a long lingering kiss between her breasts; trailing his lips lightly up over her throat, rubbing noses before he brushed his lips over hers.

She jerked her head away, trying to force his fingers from her once more. 'Let me go.'

He smiled, 'I would, but I'm pretty sure you don't want me to.'

She glared, 'I don't know what symptoms your reading, but you've definitely got the diagnosis wrong.'

'panting, sweating,' he fastened both wrists within one palm, freeing his hand, clasping his fingers round her chin forcing her to face him, staring straight into her eyes, 'dilated pupils.'

'It's hot, dark and I'm tired from trying to force you from me.'

'Well looks like I'm going to have to do a physical examination,' his hand forced its way between her thighs, enjoying the panicked look that sprung on to her face.

'House don't you dare, I'm serious.'

'Like you were the other times? I'm starting to think you're a total tease.' he began to stroke her, his nails raking over the silk in a light pressure. His eyes never left her face; watching her teeth sink into her lip, leaving a light indent as she tried to fight against her body. 'You're going to fail, you can't fight me Cuddy.'

Her eyes snapped shut, nose screwing up, head twisting to the side in an attempt to resist him, stubborn to the core.

He frowned, feeling the frustration at her ebb through him, 'Look at me.' She ignored him. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss against the flesh of her neck, 'Cuddy, look at me!'

Her eyes flickered open against their will, staring into his through lowered eyelids. Teeth gritted as he increased the pressure of his fingers, rubbing harder. 'Why don't you just admit you want me, only me; you need me!'

She forced her head to shake in denial.

'Fine!' he forced the little piece of silk aside, dragging the tips of his fingers through her moisture, a satisfied smile springing onto his face as he thrust two digits deep inside her.

Her head snapped back, a moan finally leaking from her lips. 'We'll play it your way.'

With a few brief strokes inside her, he withdrew, dragging a groan of frustration from her, her eyes focused on him, sliding his fingers into his mouth, lapping her juices from the tips, twirling his tongue around loving the tangy taste of her on his lips.

Suddenly he twisted her arms round, trapping them behind her back.

……………………

'House?...what are yo-' she stopped, stumbling, his frame forcing her to move as he powered her backwards, she collided with something solid, feeling it slam open, momentum powering her through the air, the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bed making her topple over onto her back crashing down into something soft.

Her eyes widened as house followed, hobbling after her, scrambling over the bed, swinging his good leg over pinning her to the sheets beneath her with his weight. She struggled, unable to see in the darkness, hands sinking into his shirt, hips rolling up trying to force him from her. She could feel the broad expanse of his chest, stretched out over her, hear rustling around the room, clinks and bangs as he seemed to rummage around for something over her head.

He then ripped her fingers from him, fighting, forcing, pushing them over her head, her skin sensing the cool touch of silken material slowly twisting around her wrists binding tight, tying them in place.

'House you bastard let me go'….she pulled hard against the ties feeling them only get tighter with every tug.

He grinned, 'knew they'd come in handy for something.'

Her eyes never left him, sensing where he was in the darkened room, glaring, hating this new found sense of vulnerability. 'What are you going to do?'

She detected his smile change, slipping into an expression that seemed some what darker, arousal burning in his eyes as his gaze caressed her skin. 'You'll find out soon enough.'

She couldn't see him, blind to the night, her head whirling as she tried to sense his every move. The mattress dipped beneath her, sinking as he shifted his weight. She gasped, feeling his breath only inches from her face, the warmth from his skin burning into hers, his hands either side of her head. His body was still seated on her hips, holding her down.

She felt his lips trail over her cheek, her head turning trying to seek him out. But with every attempt he vanished, his feather light caress only appearing elsewhere, nose, throat, shoulder, breasts, she couldn't hold her breath any longer, a gasp of pleasure leaking out against her will. The tickling of his kisses only serving to tease. She wanted to resist him, rebel against his beliefs, not wishing to confirm her need for him, even though her presence as his home had silently shouted the fact. He now knew she wanted him, and yet he was angry, his erotic torment a punishment of her senses, driving her higher with every touch.

What he wanted she didn't know, but she was sure as hell he was going to get it.

…………………….

His hands slowly slid over her body….before halting. He sat up, his hands resting on the clothes covering her frame, dragging his fingers over the ripples of what felt like ribbon.

'What are you wearing?'

'A present, but its too dark for you to see.'

He moved, arm reaching for the light, wanting to reveal her to his eyes. Within seconds he felt her legs wrap round his waist, holding him in place, now locked between her thighs.

'I don't think you deserve it now,' she pulled against the restraints, 'you haven't exactly been a good boy.' Her giggle rang out into the silence, the only other sound to mingle with his slow, shallow breathing.

He leant forward, dragging his stubble over the bare skin of her chest, hearing her whimper again his ear, the muscles in her legs contracting around him for a brief second. His fingers fumbled in the material, raking them over, imprinting an image in his mind, lace tinting the edge, silken ribbed panels with bones cupping into every curve, ribbons crossing over the front, those thin strips the only thing between him and the luscious form that lied beneath.

He felt his body tense, the heat of her core emanating into him, her hips pressing tightly against his own.

He tugged the silken strips, dissolving the bond between them before they finally parted.

Hungrily he tugged, breaking the little hook and eye in his haste, his hand glided over her warm skin, velvet beneath his finger tips, bringing it up to cup her breast, his mouth latching on to a nipple, twirling It around between his teeth, groaning, as her hips bucked up against him, grinding into his cock.

His blood was hammering through him, centring south, making him harder with every hidden second. Each sense alert, forcing him to go faster as his hand slipped beneath her skirt. It crumpled around his wrist, hand tripping over the garter that encased her thigh.

All this temptation, body become more frantic with every hidden second, the image in his head building with every stroke, mapping out every inch of skin, covered in materials any man would wish to rip from a body.

His hand slipped between them, hitting her heated core, pulling the band of dampened silk aside, slipping his fingers through her juices.

'Oh' her thigh muscles squeezed him once more, her body contracting, a bolt of pleasure shooting through her veins. He kissed a trail down her body, lips racking over her taught tummy as he slung her legs over his shoulders forcing her to open up to him. He dipped his head, pausing before tentatively flicking his tongue out.

Her back arched, body screaming out to be touched, begging for release.

With that he withdrew, pulling back from her, slipping from her hold, abandoning her body and strolling from the room.

……………………….

'What?' she felt him leave her, an uncomfortable ebb of un-sated desire pulsing through her.

'House?'... She moaned, pleading, needing him. 'House you can't leave me like this.' Her haze gave way to anger, the only emotion to break through and shatter the lust that had consumed her.

Her eyes screamed when the door open, a little slither of light slinking into the room before being extinguished again.

She collapsed against the bed, the ache from her wrists leaking into her senses.

Suddenly the door clicked open again, her eyes seeing his silhouette, his body halting, mind drinking in the sight before him, before they were plunged back into darkness.

'House…where did y…ahhh' she cried out, the cold hitting her between her legs. Trickling as it was withdrawn.

'What?' she was gasping, her chest rising and falling with each haggard breath.

'I thought you might need cooling down.' His body hovered over her, her muscles tensing as she waited for the coolness to hit her once again. Then the warmth of his mouth slid over her nipple, tongue dragging over it, twirling.

The pleasure, having almost begun to slip away began to build to climax once again, her whole body firing up for its release. A moan burst out, shattering into a whimper as the ice cube hit her other breast, grazing over the peak making it tighten even more. He began twirling it between the cool tips of his fingers, before dragging the cube down over her skin, making each inch tense as it came into contact.

He followed its path, prising her legs apart, forcing them up to her chest, locking her feet over his shoulders once more. She was open to him, offering, easy access to the passion building between her thighs. He buried his face between them, massaging her clit with his tongue, every few seconds mingling the sensation of his warm breath with a jolt from the cube, making her body writhe, hips bucking, needing to get closer and trying to escape. All sensations crashing together, nerves firing of different sensations, all exploding together as they collided within her mind.

His free hand fumbled in his belt, ripping it from the loops, forcing his jeans down his hips freeing his harden shaft desperate to be buried within her. His arms circled her hips, sliding up butting the head of his cock again her core, her groans ringing out, a constant sound of desperation.

He wrapped his hand around himself, dragging the head through her heat, holding back a moan.

Her eyes flashed open, almost black, shimmering with desire. 'and you…called me…the…tease.' Her words broke out through gasps and groans; unable to hold her need for him at bay.

'Where were we?...ahhh yes….I asked you a question.?' He tried to keep his head clear, focus on his aim, resisting the demand of his body to sink himself into her. 'Why did you come here?'

He felt her tense, her muscles contracting. 'I came…' she halted.

'You won't be coming if you don't tell me.'

He could sense her glare, the frustration emanating from her even through the haze of desire.

'I came….to tell you…' she froze again, panting, eyes now tight shut, as though thinking, fighting.

'Tell me what,' he pressed himself against her, gritting his teeth. He had to hear her say it; wanted to hear her say it, because he knew what she wanted to say before she even arrived, and for once he wasn't afraid, no longer feeling the need to run. He needed to hear those words. 'All you have to say is three little words?'

'Fuck me now?' her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He dipped himself barely an inch inside her, withdrawing before she could contract around him, feeling a sense of satisfaction when her head hit the pillow, wrists tugging desperately wanting to be free.

'three'…one little thrust, 'little'…..two…'words.'

Her head rose, looking into his eyes, the moonlight glinting on her tongue as it flicked out, moistening her lips. He heard her deep breath, his chest constricting as he waited, 'I…love you.'

He plunged into her, her back arching, his fingers slipping into her hair, pulling her lips to his, slipping his tongue inside, twirling with her as he thrust into her, pushing her to the edge. He felt her muscles begin to spasm, stroking his cock. He thrust into her one last time, burying his face into her hair as he came, her final cry of pleasure echoing into his mind.

…………………….

Her eyes snapped open, body aching. She pushed herself up, the cover sliding from her shoulders. He must have untied her wrists. She glanced over her shoulder, eyeing his sleeping frame.

The memory of what she'd revealed to him still embedded in her mind. Confusion whirling round as to why he'd made her say it. Just another thing to use against her, his own game of manipulation and he now had the ace in his hand.

She rose from the bed, gently dropping her feet to the floor not wishing to wake him.

She slipped her clothes on, dragging on her jacket she'd abandoned in here the night before.

'Where you going?'

She started, shoulders hunching up ready for the blow…but it never came. She whirled round to stare at him. His forehead contracted in a frown. 'You running away again?'

'I'm not running!'

'Then what do you call rushing out the door after you've shagged me?'

'Protecting myself.'

She saw the flicker of a flinch, his eyes boring into hers. 'bit late for that don't you think? You can't 'run' from me forever.' She frowned, 'and why do you feel the need to?'

Her eyes fell to the floor, 'I have to go.' She went to turn, almost making it before his fingers shot out, wrapping themselves around her wrist pulling her too him. 'Come back to bed.'

'Why, so you can fuck me again.'

'No' his voice seemed so calm and controlled, 'so I can make love to you.'

She froze, searching his eyes for anything, something to tell her he was lying; the window to his soul, and it only reflected her own emotions.

He dragged her down beside him, pushing the coat from her shoulders, placing a feather light kiss on her lips.

The zipper on her skirt parted, his fingers forcing it over her hips, pushing her back against the mattress, sliding it from her. His eyes flashed as he unravelled the ribbon once more, drinking her in; each luscious line and erotic detail.

Flinging the clothes to the floor, he slid himself over her, his skin brushing over hers. His lips caressed each inch of her body, a ball of pleasure being built in such an alien way; no longer fast and desperate, fighting against each other, but instead, moving in unison, his fingers touching her with care, delicate and pleasing.

He shifted her hips, sliding between them, slowly slipping inside, much gentler than ever before, allowing her to feel every inch of him.

She groaned, the slow motion teasing her, only wishing for release, drowning in her desire for him…and only him.

She felt his hips bump into hers as he thrust, slowly pulling back before plunging deeper. His arms tensing as he held himself above her. His eyes watching hers for every emotion that leaked from them. He slipped one hand between her legs, stroking her clit, forcing her higher, his thrust beginning to build in speed.

He sunk down grasping her nipple in his mouth, turning on every sensory button simultaneously. The air seems to vanish around her, her lungs starving of oxygen as he continued to slide in and out, the head of his cock hitting each pleasure point within her. Suddenly stars burst before her eyes, eyelids flickering with the need to close, her body fighting against them wanting to watch him as felt him come inside her, needing to see everything within.

He rolled from her, dragging her into his arms. Her head resting on his chest, listening to the rumbles as his breathing slowly calmed into an even pattern.

Her head rose as he took a deep contented sigh, arm wrapped around her tightly.

She smiled, a bubble of happiness bursting through her as she snuggled down in arms, eyes slipping shut, contentment washing over her as she finally allowed her mind to succumb to sleep.

…………………………

He stared down at her, stroking her hair, liking the way the cool strands slid between his finger tips. He watched her eyes flicker shut, unable to ignore the sense of pride that he'd worn her out.

He cast a glace over all the scattered pieces of clothing now littering his floor, his eyes falling upon her outfit from the previous night, images of her bursting before his eyes.

He grinned as he slipped into a peaceful slumber, head resting on hers, lulled to sleep by the presence of his lover's breathing.

The smile, for once, not leaving his face.

-----------------------------------SS---------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed it :) d__on't forget to review peeps!! I've had a hard day with exams and people viewing the house because they wanna move in….nasty nasty….so I need something to make me smile:D so push the button…'breaks out into song' lol…..huggles!!!!!!! _


	5. Tainted Scent

Tainted Scent

_Hey peeps long time no see. I'm sorry my life has been a bit hectic. I don't know if I told you but they finally found out what's been wrong with me for the past many many months, turns out I had glandular fever and was suffering from post viral fatigue syndrome. Its amazing how out of synch I've been, I'm finally back to feeling a bit more like myself :). However, exams are almost upon me, so I'm trying to get as many updates up as possible before they hit….having to revise alongside though…so please be patient with me!! Anyway this is the end of this one, I've posted the epilogue with it, a fun smut one…and its all over. I hope you enjoyed it…it was fun to write :)._

_I know have four left, and my aim is to complete them before I post any new ones, but don't worry I have many new Ideas and I also need to add to naked truth which I haven't abandoned…I just need to figure out where it should go._

_Oh and I'm going to try my hand at a Snape/Hermione one. Yes it is a crazy pairing but a popular one…and hey I think Alan Rickman is pretty hot in a very strange way…his voice is a lethal weapon…and I personally think he stopped aging at like 40 lol._

_**Reviewers:**__ I would normally thank each and everyone of you separately…but I am one very tired ducky and so I hope you will just accept a big ball of thanks, covered in sugar lol. I love getting reviews…they really do make the writing worth while._

_Anyway, this is it, thank you for reading :)_

_Huggles,_

_Scarlett xxxx_

**-- SS--**

**Tainted Scent**

Smells assaulted his senses as he strode through the door, nose drawing him into the kitchen. His eyes widened as they fell upon her, hardly hidden from his gaze, wearing nothing but his sky blue shirt padding bear foot around the kitchen completely unaware of his presence.

He'd been called into the hospital about a case, the patient requiring immediate attention. His lackeys hadn't been any happier about the extra work load than he had, but he couldn't exactly blame the patient or pass them on to someone else.

He'd left his lover lying there, naked skin, tangled up in sheets. His gaze had stroked over her, burning the site within his memory expecting her to have fled before his return, always running from her feelings frightened when she got to close.

This time she hadn't.

He stared at her for a moment, his cock twitching as he took in the expanse of skin available to his hungry eyes, his shirt barely covering her modesty, body wriggling as she danced to the music seeping in from the lounge, hips rolling to the beat, swaying from side to side, hypnotising, tantalising drawing him in like a starving man.

He limped up to her, leaving his cane against the wall not wishing to alert her to him approaching. Just as he was an inch away his arms snaked round her waist, snatching her up against him, her scream echoing in his ears before it died, breaking down into a subtle moan, his lips grazing against her skin, suckling every so gently wanting to mark her for all to see.

She was his, walking around in his home, wearing his clothes, his scent still clinging to her body.

He grabbed her hips, swinging her round, crushing his pelvis against her as he forced her against the counter, his erection already straining, grinding it into her, watching her eyes, dark with lust, flicker, needy and desperate.

His hand slid beneath the shirt, rumpling it up around his wrist as he dragged his fingers tips over her skin, warm, silky, smooth. He grasped her breast, flicking a finger over her nipple, her moan vibrating through his senses, her hand sliding round his neck, pulling him closer, wanting more. She was clouded in steam, clouds billowing up; the food completely forgotten. His fingers forcing it from her mind, burying their way between her legs, thumb grazing against her clit, every stroke working her higher her desire coating his fingers, two digits slipping inside, curling up towards her navel hitting the spot deep within her, his name bursting from her lips her mind lost to him as he pumped his fingers in and out, eyes darting between her face, head back, eyes tight shut, mouth open, gasping with every thrust, and her legs, spread wide, hooked onto his hips, holding her there, as his fingers pleasured her, glistening with her juices.

This was what everyman should come home to, a woman, writhing in his arms, desperate to be fucked.

He leant forward, lips searching out her own; other hand circling behind her neck pulling her down to face him, his lips met hers, and froze.

A loud knock shattered around them, her muscles tensing. He paused, waiting, allowing a few seconds to pass before ghosting his lips down her neck over her collar bone, wishing her to relax, his hard on already pressing against her thigh.

The knock sounded again,

'Ignore it.' His breath was harsh in his ears, desperate and strained. There was no way he was leaving this luscious thing to go and answer the door. They both needed a release and he wasn't leaving till they succeeded.

The knock sounded again, louder and more determined. He felt her hands slid over his shoulders, his eyes fixed on her, biting her lip resisting him, trying to prise him from her, the sensible side kicking in again.

'HOUSE' the only voice he'd ever hear on the other side of the door, boomed through it, Wilson shouting his name, 'I know you're in there.'

'Shit.' Cuddy leapt up, stumbling as she tried to regain her balance, legs wobbly, body aching from what House had left unfinished.

Her eyes were wide, panicked, trepidation at being caught, darting from the room, her curly dark hair whipping round her shoulders. House sighed, grasping his cane as he limped to the door. He glared at the man behind it 'Cock blocker.'

Flicking the lock aside he flung it open, finding him face to face with Wilson's fist, poised to knock once more.

'Only took you 10 minutes, I'm impressed, usually I'm out here for at least 15'

The frown didn't leave House's face, shifting, his half mast erection was uncomfortable, throbbing between his legs, his whole body thrumming, aroused and un-sated. 'Make it quick.'

'Why got a hooker waiting?'

'Yep and she charges by the hour, so unless you wanna cough up or join in, I'd be leaving pretty quick.'

He fidgeted, wondering where Cuddy was and what she could here, He hoped she wouldn't take offence, it wasn't in Cuddy's nature, but knowing her she'd find any excuse right now to flee, and he didn't want to give her one. She was finally in here, waiting and wanting to be in his arms, and right now he needed her, he was hard and desperate, his discomfort shielded by his cane. He needed to solve this situation quick, his hand would be a poor substitute. He couldn't gain satisfaction from anything but her, he frowned, she'd ruined him.

'What's up?'

He started, eyes snapping up; he'd forgotten Wilson was in the room. Cursing himself, he turned away; he was losing his grip, his mind wondering when it shouldn't, allowing way too many emotions to filter through.

His frown deepened, 'I would have thought that was obvious.'

'I meant what's on you mind?'

'Nothing' he shrugged faking nonchalance.

'So it's something serious.' It was a statement not a question.

House stooped, grasping the book on the table by the sofa, a small smirk flickering across his face as he lobbed it at Wilson, watching him stumble, falling over the arm of the sofa the book landing in his lap.

Wilson splutter, face showing shock, 'What was that for?'

'Dictionary, look up the definition of nothing.'

……………………………………..

Wilson sighed, head falling back only to snap up once his brain assessed what his senses where telling him, he sniffed the air to be certain, head turning to regard House who hadn't moved, eyes glaring at him, blue fire blazing, clearly getting more pissed the more time passed. Wilson hid the smile from his face; it was rare he got to wind House up, especially so easily, he wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity, and he couldn't deny he was curiosity.

'What's that smell?'

'You don't want to know what happen on that sofa last we…'

He cut him off, knowing another empty rant was approaching, 'It's cooking'

'Actually it's burning, but you were close.'

'You never cook.'

'No Jimmy correction…I never cook for you.'

'House you don't even know how to cook.'

'I'm a man of many hidden talents.'

'Coming from the man who lives on soup and peanut and jelly sandwiches?'

He rolled off the couch, pulling himself to his feet, strolling past House, the aromas from the kitchen hitting him full force.

'Hookers don't normally need food…they're pretty much a done deal without the seduction.'

'You'd know.'

'Actually it was you who passed that useful piece of info on…about my girlfriend no less…in front of her.' he raised on eyebrow, 'so who is she?'

'Why you want her number too, sorry jimmy she has an exclusive client list.'

'Yeah only you…and she's here.'

He went to walk along the hall but halted, House's cane slamming into the wall in front of his head, blocking his path.

'Door's that way.'

'I can smell her on you.'

'New cologne'

Wilson Shrugged, 'suit yourself, you'll have to introduce me to her someday, anyone who can handle you is worth meeting.'

He walked to the door, House hot on his heels literally pushing him out of it. 'Bye Jimmy thanks for stopping by.'

Wilson snorted, the breeze blowing in from the open door as he turned to head out but he halted, abandoning the door as he darted across the lounge to grab his coat, the door slamming shut behind him.

'THANK GOD.'

A female voice rang out, one he knew all to well.

House was frozen, bunny in the headlights, if Wilson hadn't been so shocked he'd have enjoyed watching the expression on his face, as it was, when he saw his boss come round the corner, her face falling, ashen, shock, a mirror of his own, he could do nothing but gape.

'Shit.' She went to dart out of site, House's hand latching onto her halting her retreat,

'Damage done, I believe you were heading home jimmy.'

Wilson nodded, knowing not to say anything, voice having fled him many moments ago, he flung the door open, managing a brief see you tomorrow, before hurrying down the sidewalk.

The door slammed shut, the noise ominous and loud echoing out into the silence.

'Now…where were we?'

She frowned, her hands falling to her hips, the shocked expression finally falling from her face, replaced with one he hated even more.

'What are we going to do?'

'Last time I checked you new what to do.' He was winding her up, he knew it, but he knew no other way to handle the situation, avoidance the only option.

Her fist hit his chest in frustration, 'you know perfectly well what I mean, he knows, and by tomorrow so will everyone else.'

'So what?'

Her mouth fell open, stunned, speechless, 'What do you mean…so what?'

'Well it had to come out one day, I had no intention of ending it, and honesty is the best policy.'

'You've never believed that.'

He smirked, 'no but you do.'

She sighed, 'but I'm your boss.'

'And I'm your crippled, ever so sexy, employee. If it was the other way round we'd have a problem, but its not, and you women can get away with murder…use your feminine charms…some of them anyway…but these,' he placed a light kiss on each breast, still spilling out from his shirt, 'are mine.'

A light laugh burst from her lips, the tension leaking from her muscles.

'Now as you let the food burn,' she open her mouth to protest, silenced by his palm clamping down over it. 'I think you owe me something else to feast upon.'

He loved watching her eyes darken, desire slowly shading in the iris, charcoal, grey and smoky. He dragged her into the kitchen, hoisting her up onto the table, ignoring her squeal of protest, 'House what are you doing?'

'I always eat my dinner at the table.'

He forced her back, flinging her legs up over his shoulders, beginning before she could even have the time to think, his tongue lashing out, desperate, grazing against her, intimate, teasing, silencing any other protest. His hands snaked around her hips, holding her down, her back arched up as he assaulted her.

……………………………………

The flame returned with full force; every stroke banishing any lingering thoughts from her mind. She could only feel him, working between her thighs, determined, focused, he knew how to get what he wanted, working her up, forcing her over the edge, every flick, every twist, plunge, stroke, alternating between pleasure points, long smooth strokes, short sharp flicks, keeping her hanging, never knowing what he was going to do. She flung her arm over her eyes, blocking out the light, removing her sense of site, not wishing to see the erotic image of him, head moving, eyes alight with hunger, face glistening from her arousal.

He pulled back, hand slipping between her legs, fingers thrusting into her, every stroke making her muscles tense, she was so close. Suddenly the cold air seeped in, his hand abandoning her, her cry of outrage silenced as he penetrated her, a raw moan breaking lose, pleasure, his hands glided up over her body, dragging his finger tips over her lips, her scent still on them, musky, sweet, her tongue flicking out, twirling round each digit, drawing them into her mouth, licking them clean, his eyes boring into hers, groaning, before his head fell back and he lost himself within her. His thrusts became harder more desperate, until she felt her body convulse, spine snapping back, voice crying out in pleasure, the feel of him inside her overwhelming as he follower her over the edge.

……………………………………

His panting slowed, eyes slowly sliding open, allowing the light to stream back in, vision clearing, smiling as he took in her expression, sated, satisfied, pure joy flickering over her face, eyes tight shut as she came back down to earth.

He grasped her hand, pulling her up, supporting her as her legs gave way, allowing a smile over the sense of pride he felt that he'd reduced her to this. He staggered alongside her, leaning on each other as they made their way to his bedroom.

He flung the cover back, allowing her to burrow beneath it, joining her, dragging her over into his arms sighing with satisfaction.

Her index finger began tracing patterns over his chest, expression contemplative clearly lost in thought. He allowed his hand to grasp hers, bringing her attention to him.

'We'll deal with tomorrow as it comes…together.'

She smiled, her hair tickling his skin as she nodded, too tired to say anything. He didn't care what the world had to say tomorrow he had what he wanted. He watched the worry fall from her face as she drifted off to sleep.

He followed soon after.

--SS--

_Only the epilogue left…which I have posted too by the way…don't forget to leave a review, the only light on the dark cloud of exams ahead…shudder._


	6. Epilogue

**--SS--**

**Epilogue**

It had been a long day, coming in, the warmth seeping into his body as he hobbled through the door. She'd gotten in before him, she always did most nights. He had a habit of going down into her office and kicking her out before she fell asleep on her desk. The good thing about paper work what it didn't need constant medical attention; it won't have snuffed it if you leave it for one night.

He stumbled through the dark, not wanting to wake her. This had been their routine for many years.

The employees of the hospital had accepted their relationship before even they had, thinking something had been going on long before it had even begun. The board had bowed down gracefully, having monitored Cuddy's work for many months and finding nothing of concern, if anything she'd gotten harder on him, something she'd paid for dearly after hours, not that she was complaining.

They always settled things beneath the sheets….or against a wall, or table, floor or sofa….where ever they were at the time. Cuddy's office had even had a christening, let's hope the board never found out about that. He smirked. Walking into his bedroom, the light left on low for his return.

He _looked_ down, her dark hair splayed out against the pillows, shiny, little wisps of curls at her hair line, never truly tamed, the lines a strong contrast against her pale skin shimmering inn the light, soft and silky.

He stripped his clothes off, sliding in beside her, her body gravitating towards the warmth, wrapping around him. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, the _taste_ of her moisturiser bitter against his tongue, its _sent_ wafting up from her skin a contrast to its taste, sweet, but not sickly, an edge of strength to it, very like the woman lying in his arms.

Her breath brushed against his ear, warm, counter point to his own, the _sound_ lulling him into sleep, white noise, comforting by its presences, fighting away the silence and loneliness he'd lived with way to long before she'd come into his life.

Her chest brush against his with every breath, warm, her presence filled him with joy, _feeling_ just right lying within his arms; the slight beat of her heart, hammering along side his in unison.

Every sense provided comfort, something he watched for every night he came home, feasting on her, submitting everything to memory.

Gradually his eyes slipped shut, ending another day, senses always alert to the woman who lay beside him…the one who would always be there…for many years to come.

--SS--

_That's it peeps, thanks for reading, don't forget to check out all my other stories if you haven't already. Many huggles xxxxxxxxx….time to start on the next update…-casts a look at revision-…shrugs guiltily….oh well that can wait lol….-shoves it off the desk- :D_


End file.
